


New Visions

by clgfanfic



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets a long weekend after the elevator hijacking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Mating Rituals #4 under the pen name Diamond.

Man, I was looking forward to a little time off, and believe me, after nearly getting blown to bits and splattered into pulp in a hijacked elevator, I needed it.  That was one intense trip into the lion's den, and I was still having nightmares.  Not real bad, but bad enough to steal a couple hours a night from me.  I was looking tired and frazzled, and I knew Jim had to have heard me.  I mean, he had to, he's a sentinel – hyperactive senses and an overactive need to protect.  But he was letting me handle it on my own, and for that I was truly grateful.  I guess he figured I'd bounce back in a few days, and I was hoping he was right.  Simon must've agreed too, because he gave Jim and me a long weekend plus some to catch up on sleep and unwind.

It as a nice gesture, but I couldn't sit still for more than an hour.  Well, that's not quite true, I did at first, but that's only because I spent the first day, a Thursday, getting caught up on all my grading.  Jim hung out at the loft Thursday, too, cleaning his gun, fixing the shower, and checking on me.  It was kind of sweet, but I'm just not used to that kind of mother-hen attention from him, so on Friday I went in to the university and got caught up on my own research.  If you've seen my office you know how easy it is to hind in there and actually get some work done – one of the reasons I like it.

The funny thing was, Jim actually dropped by!  He never does that unless he has to.  I think being on the campus gives him a rash or something.  Anyway, we had lunch, and then I headed back to campus put in some library time – something I'd been avoiding because the texts I needed were really old and stored in the basement.  And let me tell you, that place is like something out of a very, very bad horror movie.  And God knows what you're going to find students doing down there!

Anyway, I found what I needed without running into Grandson of Jack the Ripper, or something out of porn central, and was checking out a couple of new books the library had sitting out on display when I ran into this cool grad student from the Religious Studies department – and she's not hard to look at either!  We spent almost three hours talking about pre-contact Mesoamerican belief systems over way, way too many expressions.  By the time I got back to the loft, Jim was fidgeting.  Why he worries when I'm on campus I'll never know.  Maybe I'd mentioned that I was going to the library basement…  He talked me into going out for Cuban, then we caught a movie.  It was a nice evening – just the kind of relaxing stuff I needed to do.

Jim was in such a good mood after Friday night, I put him though a few new tests I'd come up with on Saturday morning.  He was actually pretty cooperative about the whole thing – a sure sign that he'd been hearing my nightmares and wanted to get my mind off the elevator from hell.  But, just between you and me, I was glad to get through the experiments with a minimum of bitching from my sentinel.  I spent the rest of the day cleaning up the loft and my room, which makes for a happy Jim – and a happy Jim is a cooperative Jim.  And yes, I was hoping to do some more tests on Sunday, so, yeah, it was a bribe.

Jim must have guessed the same thing, too, because he went out and got steaks to barbecue on the terrace.  That's his way of saying, okay, Chief, I'll play along because you're being a good boy and keeping the loft neat and tidy.  It's all negotiation, man.

After we ate I got Jim to play this cool African strategy game, and wouldn't you know it, he beat me five out of seven games!  Oh well, it was still fun.  I'd forgotten how much I Iike just spending time with him.  When he's relaxed he's a lot of fun to be around.  And personally, I think he needed the days off as much as I did – maybe more!

When you get right down to it, I like spending time with Jim period.  Well, okay, maybe when he's really super-stressed it's not so fun, but that doesn't happen all that often.  And okay, I'll admit it – he's a good-looking guy.  Yeah, you heard me.

Now, you have to understand, ever since I was a teenager I've found both men and women pretty damned interesting.  Well, when I was a teenager it was sex I found interesting, but that meant any kind of sex as long as it was good sex.  And Naomi was always really cool with that, so I never got out of the habit of looking at both.  But it's damned hard to find a guy who'll keep his mouth shut when you're at a small university like mine.  And I really didn't want to get labeled as "gay" – that's a real drag.  Professors seem to think that if you're gay, you're only interested in things related to that.  It's like you can't have a broad academic interest if you're gay, you have to be into Queer Studies.  It's stupid, but heterosexism is alive and well in the academy.  I know feminists who'll tell you the same thing.  Say you're interested in Feminist Theory and – bang! – you can't possibly be interested in any other body of theory.  Stupid, stupid, stupid.

But over the years I've had a few male lovers.  And I really enjoyed myself.  But I guess I'd just kind of gotten into the habit of not sleeping with men since I'd come to Cascade to finish my doctorate.  The department's really small, so if I did, I just knew the word would get around.  And I mean it's not like there aren't a _lot_ of fantastic looking ladies out there, you know?

Then one James Ellison dropped into my life.  Man, talk about making my mouth water!  Jim is built.  And even with that flattop thing he's got going, he's a ten on my lust meter.  I love those intense blue eyes and that damned coy smile he's got.  I just wish he'd use it more often!

But, you know how it is.  Jim's my research subject, he was in the Army, he was married, he was a cop, and on and on.  There was no way he could be interested in another man, right?

Wrong!

But I didn't know that – not for a long time.  Well, not until the fourth day of our vacation.  I guess you could say that I got an interesting education that Sunday morning.

I was in my room, working on the experiments I wanted to run on Jim when he leaned in and told me he was heading off to the gym.  I asked him about doing the tests when he got back and he said sure, so I knew he was still in a good mood; a plus for me.  I was going to get some good data sets to work with, thanks to Simon's generosity. He told me to come and get him when I was ready.

After a couple of hours I was ready to go so I headed down to the gym to see if my sentinel was ready for a different kind of workout – it's only a couple of blocks away from the loft.  When I got there I found that Jim had left the back door unlocked for me, but he was nowhere to be found.  The gym was actually closed – they don't open on Sundays until noon and it was only ten in the morning – but Jim knows the owner and he has a key so he can get in and work out when he's got the time.  And given the hours a detective works, that's the only way he can use a public gym!  The owner's a retired detective – David Ross – another real Joe Friday type, even worse than Jim, and that's saying something!

Since it looked like Jim wasn't there, I was going to see if I could track him down at the donut shop.  How the man can eat those things, I don't know.  He's got a sweet tooth, and the donut shop down the street from the gym makes this cinnamon twist thing that he likes.  You couldn't pay me to eat one of those things, but Jim's eating habits could make for a whole other dissertation.  The thing was, I just couldn't see Jim leaving and forgetting to re-lock the door, so I decided to have one more look around before I headed for the shop.

My hand was on the doorknob to the office when I heard it – a low moan.  It kind of scared me.  I mean, was he hurt?  Had something happened?  Had he zoned out or something?

I turned and started down the short hall that led back to the showers and locker rooms.  I heard it again.  But this time I could tell that it wasn't a groan of pain, it was one of pleasure.  I wasn't sure what was up, but my curiosity was peaking off the meter. I just had to take a look.

I made it about, oh, three or four steps before I thought: Does Jim have a woman back there?  I mean, it made sense!  And okay, I'll admit it – I was curious who it was.

So I looked.

What I saw wasn't at all what I'd expected to see, but it sure was an eye-opener!

I heard another moan as I got to the showers.  It was coming from this small alcove off the main locker room.  Ross uses it for storage now.  There used to be a masseuse who worked out of the room, but she left for Seattle, taking advantage of high-tech types who needed a fifteen minute neck rub instead of a coffee break.

I didn't want to piss Jim off, so I was careful to stay as quiet as I could as I made my way to the doorway of the small room.  I sneaked a peek and got more than an eyeful.  Chuck, one of the guys who worked for Ross as a personal trainer, was kissing the head of Jim's cock.

I jerked back and tried to catch my breath.  I probably should've left right then, but I couldn't, I just couldn't.  I mean, here was one of my hottest fantasies and all of a sudden, like – pow! – it was real!

I heard Jim suck in a sharp breath and groan, "Oh yeah."

I had to watch.

The lights in the locker room were off, so it was easy to find a nice dark shadow to hide in.  It was a risk, but Jim looked like he was pretty much zoned out.  I didn't think he'd see or hear anything to do with me.

I squatted down and watched.  Now, you have to close your eyes and imagine this.  Jim was sitting on the edge of the old massage table, his head thrown back and his eyes closed, enjoying the blow-job Chuck was giving him.  It was the first chance I'd had to really take a good, long look at my sentinel in the buff.  Jim's got a really powerful chest and big shoulders, and his washboard abdomen is a gay man's wet dream.  Then there are those well-muscled thighs, and, well, you know, the man is rich when it comes to the family jewels.

And I have to tell you, it was Jim's tool that really grabbed my attention.  He is huge!  I mean, Chuck was having trouble getting it down his throat, but Jim didn't seem to notice.  He was just getting off on the tongue work – zone out, big time!

I reached down and realized that I was already hard, and I was just looking!

Jim's eyes cracked open and for a second there I thought he might've seen me, but then those beautiful blue eyes closed again as Chuck's swirled his tongue around the head of his cock.  I saw the first blast hit Chuck's cheek, then the man swallowed that incredible cock and sucked Jim dry while he pumped into the man's face.

I knew I'd better get the hell out of there while I still had the chance.  So I hightailed it back to the loft and headed straight for the shower.  It took me three good pulls before I was shooting down the drain.  Now, I'd thought Jim was hot before, but now all I could see was that tool of his and the expression on his face – rapture, pure and simple.

I knew right then that no matter what, I was going to get Jim into bed and fuck him into oblivion!

The question was – _how_ was I going to do that?  Somehow I just couldn't imagine walking up to him and saying something like: Hi, Jim, you wanna try a little sheet wrestling?  Or: Hey would you mind bending over, man, I really want to plow your ass.

With Jim it's all negotiation.  I had to find a way to make it seem natural, normal. So the first thing I wanted to do was get him out of the loft and onto some kind of neutral ground, or better yet, onto my turf.  But the university was out – no way I was taking Jim to the basement of the library.  With our luck we'd have found a couple of serial killers holed up down there.

So, later that day, after Jim had gotten back and I ran the tests I wanted to do – I had to do that, otherwise he would've guessed something was up.  Then we headed out for lunch at the mom and pop place down the street.  It was there that I suggested that we pack up some gear and head up to Little Creek Camp.  I'd introduced Jim to the place a few months back when he took a few days off over my Spring Break.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Little Creek Camp is this really cool collection of seven log cabins scattered over five acres up in the mountains near Wenatchee Lake.  The cabins are kind of small, but the scenery is really spectacular.  The camp's up on National Forest land, and the cabins are usually used by researchers or Forest Department types who are up there doing field research of some kind.  They're maintained by this retired field biologist, Dale Taverson, who also happens to be the brother-in-law of the head of my department.  I've gone up there to do work a few times over the years and Dale and I had hit it off.  He's a riot, a real 60s hippy-type who's into sustainability issues and old folk music.

When we got back to the loft after lunch I called Dale and asked if any of the cabins were open.  He said he had two, one of which was going to be open for another five days.  I reserved that one and told him that I was bringing along a friend who was going to help me look for Indian summer campsites.  Dale thought that they'd all been found, but since there was no one signed up for the cabins he didn't see any reason why I couldn't come up and look around for more.  I felt kind of bad about lying to the man, but I couldn't exactly tell him that I was coming up with Jim so I could seduce him!

Jim looked like a kid who'd just been given the keys to the toy store and told to help himself.  I know that's exactly how I felt!  Of course I thought he was thinking hikes and fishing, and those were the last things on my mind!

It took us a couple of hours to pull our gear together and get it loaded into the truck.  Then we hit the road.  We stopped in Gold Bar and picked up some food from the local grocery store.  That done, we drove up to the cabin where Dale lives year round.  I can't imagine getting through a winter up there, but he loves it.  And, with his wife gone now, it gives him something to do, too – he works for some group, taking depth readings to determine the amount of snowfall.

I gave Dale a big bear hug when I saw him, and for a second there I could've sworn that Jim looked jealous!  But I knew that just wasn't possible, so ignored the look and introduced him.  After a few minutes Jim thawed and he and Dale were joking around like they were old friends.

Dale gave us directions to the cabin and we headed out.  You can't exactly call the trails up there "roads" and I was getting a little worried that Jim was going to get mad about all the wear and tear on the truck.  But he seemed to be enjoying the experience, so I just relaxed and plotted what my next move was going to be.

Food.

I decided that the next step had to be food.  You know the old saying, right?  The way to a man's heat is through his stomach.  Well, for Jim that's not too far from the truth.  Maybe it's his sentinel senses, but when he finds something he really likes, watching him eat is like watching him make love to his plate.  I mean he _really_ gets off on the tastes and smells.  I wish _I_ could enjoy a meal like that!  That would be stage two of the Sandburg seduction.

We finally up in front of the A-frame cabin and Jim parked so we could off-load the gear right onto the front porch.  I volunteered to take care of the kitchen.  He laughed and said that that meant I was pulling the first cooking detail, too.  I agreed, but I had to put up a little argument first, just to make it look real – I don't like to cook, but I do know how to make some things that Jim really enjoys.  It all goes back to that keeping-your-sentinel-happy idea – happy Jim equals cooperative Jim and cooperative Jim means Blair gets the data he needs for analysis.

Anyway, while I unloaded the food and put it up, Jim stowed the rest of our stuff wherever it needed to go.  I usually let him do stuff like that since he's so damned anal. Me, I'd just scatter stuff all over the place, but Jim needs to have a place for everything, and all of those things in their place.  That's how it goes, right?

Once we both had everything put up we headed out to the back porch to drink a beer and enjoy the scenery.  It really is beautiful up there, especially in the late spring when everything is this eye-splitting emerald green.

"Well," Jim said when he'd finished his beer, "guess I better bring some wood in. It'll get cold up here at night and the fireplace is the only heat source I saw in there."

"I'll need some for the stove in the morning, too.  Tonight I'll just use the barbecue for the steaks," I said.

"Deal," he replied, flashing me that soul-stunning smile.

I got the barbecue going, then went in to get the steaks and some fresh vegetables that I planned to grill.  I'd also brought along a few small jars of fresh herbs. That's the way to Jim's heart – the right combo of fresh herbs on his food and he's in heaven.  When I got back outside I stumbled to a stop.  Jim had stripped off his shirt and was chopping up some small kindling for the stove.  My cock stirred restlessly as I stared at the man's well-formed back.  The muscles rippled as he lifted the ax over his head, then brought it down, cleaving a piece off the block of wood sitting on an old tree stump.

I set the meat and vegetables down and forced myself to get things cooking, but every couple of seconds I'd have to look up and watch Jim.  Sweat covered his skin, making it shine.  A hunger like nothing I'd ever experienced with another man chewed through my gut and groin.  I was in a bad way!

I got the steaks on and was working on getting the rest ready to go when Jim joined me on the porch.  The sight of him made my mouth go dry and I had to take a long swallow of beer before I could ask, "All done?"

He nodded, moving closer to the grill, sniffing appreciatively.  I ogled his flat lower belly, his powerful arms and shoulders, and his sweaty chest.  His skin looks so smooth.  I wanted to walk around the grill and get a taste, but I knew I couldn't move.  If I did he'd get an eyeful of the erection that was straining against my jeans.

He looked at me, his eyes so blue and beautiful that I almost came right there.  Lost in their bewitching color and intensity I found myself helplessly tongue-tied.

"Smells good," he said.  "You brought the herbs?"

I managed a nod.

He picked up his beer and tilted it back, taking several long swallows.  "I'm gonna go grab a shower."

I was still staring at him like a kid at his first circus.  "Uh, yeah, sure."

"I'll be back in a sec," he promised, then asked, "You okay?"

I must've look like a fool.  I licked my lips, dropped my gaze, and took a deep breath.  Then I raised my head and meet his eyes.  "Yeah, I'm fine, just, uh, finally unwinding, I guess.  Get that shower.  This should be ready by the time you're done."

"Sounds good," he said, then headed inside.

I leaned back against the wall and shook my head.  This wasn't going to be as easy as I'd thought.  My control was non-existent – gone!  I was gone.  Houston, we definitely have one serious problem here.

Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes later, Jim came back out dressed in a pair of shorts and this sleeveless gray t-shirt he likes that shows off his arms.  He was carrying two more beers and he handed me one before he dropped into a chair at the small table.  He twisted off the top of his bottle and tipped back a sip.

"Good idea," he said.

"Coming out here?"  You don't know how glad I was that he's just a sentinel and not a psychic, because what was thinking had nothing to do with what I said!

"Yeah, lots of peace and quiet.  Just what the doctor ordered."

I nodded.

"How many hot dates is this vacation going to piss off, Chief?"

I grinned.  Jim was always teasing me about the number of women I saw.  It's not like I slept with all of them – a few, sure, but I dig the company.  Give me a pretty woman with a sharp mind and something to talk about and I'm a happy camper.  If it goes further than that, great.  If not, well, that's okay, too.  Sex isn't the only thing on  my mind these days, even if you do find that hard to believe.

"A few," I told him.  "But it's nothing that can't be fixed."

Jim chuckled softly –a sound that had my cock jumping up again – and shook his head.  "Where _do_ you find them all?"

"In case you hadn't noticed," I teased, "they let girls go to college these days."

He chuckled.  "Yeah, but in that case they're supposed to be smart."

I grinned and shrugged as I pulled the vegetables off the grill, maneuvering them onto our plates.  The steaks followed, nice and rare.  I carried the plates to the table and set them down.  Taking my seat, I lifted my beer for a toast.  "To enjoying life," I said.

Jim tapped his bottle against mine, saying, "I'll drink to that."

We settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying the food and the sunset.  When we were done, we carried the dishes back into the kitchen and washed them. It's a ritual we sort of developed from the beginning.  At first it was my way of showing Jim that I was willing to pull my own weight around the loft – to prove I wasn't your typical Gen-X slacker – but it sort of grew into a time to just be together, to talk or kid around.  I mean sometimes I eat in front of my books, but we make the time afterwards to do the dishes and enjoy each other's company.

Anyway, we both reached into the soapy water for the plate and our fingers kind of got tangled up together.  I felt tingles run up and down my spine and jerked my hand away.

That smile returned for a brief moment.  Jim's teeth are straight and pearly white. Then he said, "This can wait," as he dried his hands.

"But—" I started to say.

He headed for the patio door, explaining, "We better get some wood in before it's too dark for you to see."

"Oh.  Right," I said, following him out.  We stacked the larger split logs in a big wooden box in the corner closest to the large fireplace, then carried some of the small ones into the kitchen and filled up a box close to the wood-burning stove.  Once that was done, Jim went in and built a fire in the flagstone hearth while I finished off the dishes.

I had just gotten back into the living room when I saw him pick up the old iron poker.  He rubbed his hand over the fancy handle.  I couldn't help wishing that it was my throbbing cock that he was running his hand over.  I gulped and nodded, ignoring the growing pain between my legs.  I headed back to the kitchen to make some tea.

Jim came in a few minutes later and leaned back against the counter, waiting for the water to boil.  I felt my cock slide a little further down my leg.

Out of the corner of my eye I studied Jim's profile, admiring his firm, square chin and his straight nose.  "Want a cup?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.  "Sounds good."  He smiled at me.  "I'll bring it in.  Go sit down.  Relax."

I nodded, grateful to escape.  I headed into the living room and flopped down on the couch across from the fireplace.  The flames danced across the surface of the burning logs.  In the blaze I could see Jim sitting on the edge of that table, Chuck working over his cock…

I stood up too fast and caught my heel on something.  I didn't even realize that I wasn't alone until I heard the _clink_ as Jim set the two cups down on the coffee table.  Then he was standing in front of me, an arm wrapped around my waist.  "Blair?" he said.  "You okay?"

Then he noticed my hard-on.

"That for me?" he asked, his voice half-question, half-tease.

There was no use in denying it, so I nodded and watched those stunning blue eyes widen in surprise.  There was part of me that expected Jim to deck me.  Another part didn't care and just wanted to jump his ass right then and there.  And a third part was screaming for me to run – to get the hell out of there as fast as I could.  But I guess the part that scared me most was the one that saw Jim dismissing me – the one who was disgusted with me.

Before I could even _start_ to sort out my feelings, he drew me close and ran the tip of his tongue over my lips.

I closed my eyes and groaned.  That was way, way, _way_ too easy.

My legs felt rubbery, my belly quivered, and my cock was throbbing like a bad toothache.  "Don't tease me, Jim," I hissed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, his voice low and earnest.

"I want you to love me," I replied immediately.

I jerked like I'd been exposed to a live current when he ground his crotch against mine.  He had a hard-on, too, but I didn't get much of a chance to appreciate it.  He attacked my lips again.

I'm not sure how long we stood there, our lips and tongues exploring one another while our desire flared, making our bodies hotter than the burning logs.  Jim stepped back and took my hand.  He led me up the short flight of stairs to the cabin's single bedroom.  I looked around.  There was a tube of KY and several condoms lying on the nightstand.  My eyes went wide.  "You saw me?" I asked in a whisper.

He nodded, a small, playful grin on his kiss-darkened lips.

We crossed to the bed and stood, gazing into each other's eyes.  Okay, I know that sounds like totally corny, but it's true, man.  It was like we were communicating without talking.  We just looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking.  And I'll tell you, I was surprised by how comfortable I felt, how secure.  I wasn't nervous or afraid.  I knew what I wanted and it looked like Jim wanted the same thing too.

He undressed me in a way I can only describe as tender, then, having me sit on the edge of the bed, he too a moment to slip out of his shorts and t-shirt.  I reached out and touched that wonderful cock.  I leaned forward and licked it.

Jim took a step back, then knelt between my legs and gently mauled my nipples. Talk about a zone out!  Right then I knew exactly what it must feel like when it happens to him.  I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything!  I was literally trapped in the sensory stimulation he was creating.

Then it felt like I was falling, or maybe flying.  There aren't any words that can do it justice.  It was the most incredible feeling I'd ever had and I just let go, riding the waves of pleasure.  Whatever he wanted, man, he could have it.

He twirled his hot tongue around the hard nub of one nipple, then the other, teasing at my nipple ring.  He sucked on both until they were as hard as pebbles, then moved down my chest, licking and kissing.  It was like I was caught in one long climax.  I could hear my breath coming in short ragged pants and I was twitching like I was still connected to that current.  But at the same time, I could feel every muscle relaxing.  At least I think that's what was happening.  To be honest I don't know, but it felt good – really, really good!

"Jim," I moaned as his tongue flicked across the seeping head of my cock.

There was a hungry, almost half-wild gleam in his eyes as he lifted his head for  a second, and I could have sworn that I saw his eyes turn gold for a moment.  "What do you want, Chief?" he asked.

"You," I managed to gasp.  "Please…  Jim."

He pushed me back onto the bed and raised my legs over his shoulders.  He buried his head between my thighs again and nuzzled my balls.  The next thing I knew, he lapped between them, then drew them into his moist, hot mouth.  Goosebumps broke out all over my heated flesh as he rolled them around on his tongue.  I think I groaned something as shivers raced up and down my spine, but damned if I remember what it was.  I'm afraid it might have been something mushy like I loved him.

I'm not sure how long Jim worked my balls, but the next thing I remember was his fiery tongue playing at the hole of my cock.  Writhing, I dug my fingers into the blankets and yelped as he finally opened his mouth and inched slowly down my tool until his nose bumped my belly.

"Hurry, please," I growled as his mouth and throat tightened around me.  He bobbed his head once, maybe twice and I started jerking, filling his mouth with my juice.

Jim sucked me dry, licked me clean, then lifted his head and winked at me.  "You taste good," he said, then moved to lie down next to me on the bed.

I wanted to kiss that cat-with-the-canary grin off his face, but all I could do was gulp air and groan.

"That better?" he asked.

I nodded.  "Had it all day, since I saw you…"  I trailed off, not sure how he really felt about me knowing his secret.

"That was… the first time," he replied.  "Chuck's headed for Hawaii."

"The first?  Then why–?"

"I'll explain later," Jim replied, reaching out to guide my hand to his hot, rigid tool. "Right now, I need you."

And I needed him, too.  Believe it or not, as soon as my fingers curled around his cock, I was getting hard again.  "I want you," I said softly.

"How?" Jim asked.

Damn, maybe the man _is_ psychic!  "I want you to love me… you know."

He gave me a wide-eyed, innocent look that just doesn't work for him.  I don't think he was ever _that_ innocent!  "You want what?" he asked.

"Damn it, Jim," I muttered, "you know what I mean."  I squeezed his cock.

He grinned and laughed.  "Yeah, I know.  Go for it."  Jim's fingers moved across my belly, then down to my crotch.  He kissed me lightly as he touched and stroked my shaft until it was as hard as his own.  The gentle pressure of his palm and the slow purposeful curling of his fingers around the base ignited a fire that was hotter than before.

"You're beautiful," he drawled softly.

With a low moan, I rolled him onto his back and covered his body with my own.  I probed his mouth with my tongue and felt him tremble as I explored the inside his lower lip and under his tongue.  He reached up, running his fingers through my hair, pulling it back from my face.  He stared at me like he was trying to focus down to a molecular level.  Hell, maybe he was!

"I want you inside me," I said, dipping my head and kissing down along his neck and throat.  "I want you to bury yourself inside of me," I added, straddling him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes.  Don't move," I ordered, quickly rolling off him so I could squirm to the edge of the bed and grab the tube of KY and a condom, then rolled back.

Okay, so he'd moved, but only a little.  He'd moved the pillows and was leaning back against the wall, his cock straining for the ceiling.

I straddled him again and handed him the condom.  While I watched him slip it over his blue-veined tool I reached back and rubbed lube into my ass.  Threading the cap back onto the tube, I tossed it aside.

Shivering in anticipation, I lifted up and positioned myself over him.  Then I slowly lowered myself until he was embedded inside of me.

A rapt expression of pure bliss crossed his face and he closed his eyes.  "Oh, Jesus, that feels good," he sighed.  "So damned good."

With my hands braced against his chest, I lifted myself up, then lowered myself back down again.  I did it again, finding a comfortable, slow cadence.  I watched the pleasure play across his face with every move I made.

I tightened my muscles and he sucked in a sharp breath, his hips thrusting up a fraction.  He reached out, running just the very tips of his fingers over my chest, barely disturbing the hair.  I shivered and squeezed tighter.

"Yes," he breathed, pressing his hips up further, diving deeper into my core.

My arms started shaking, his light touch sensitizing my skin like nothing before.  He must have sensed what was happening because he pressed his palms against my nipples.  I pushed back, grinding myself against his hands.

I lifted myself up until only the tip of his cock was still trapped inside of me, then slowly slid back down.  His hands moved, his fingers digging into my ass as he arched his back, a strangled groan of pure pleasure escaping over his lips.  "Again," he pleaded.

I replied by moving halfway up his tool, pausing, and contracting my muscles again.  I released him, slid upward to the head and repeated the move.  He thrust his hips up, trying to slide back into my tight, hot ass, but I kept him out, making him jerk and squirm under me.

Then I sat back down.

"Oh, yes," he hissed, arching, slamming his hips against my ass.

I moved my hands so I could finger his nipples.  He pushed forward so I held him inside of me while I leaned forward and sucked on them.

"I can't hold on much longer," he groaned, reaching in to grab my cock and pulling on it.

I straightened and began riding his thick shaft.  "Come on, Jim," I said softly, riding faster and faster while I pinched his nipples.  "Give it to me."

Jim ground his teeth.  "Not yet," he panted.  "Feels… too good… to stop."

That's Jim – stubborn.  I rode him harder, panting with the effort and the effect he was having on me.  "Give it to me," I begged.

"Oh, Jesus," he cried, violent spasms shaking his entire body as he started to fill the condom.

"Yes," I moaned, my come shooting free, splattering his chest in long stringy lines.

I hung my head and listened to the pounding of my own heart.  I wondered if he wasn't doing the same thing.  Then, feeling weak, I carefully pulled myself off and collapsed beside him.  I watched his cock slowly go soft, then reached over and pulled the condom off, depositing it in the small wastebasket next to the nightstand.  That done, I reached back and wiped some of the remaining juice off his head and tasted it.  "Not bad," I said.

Jim chuckled softly.

"Tell me about Chuck," I said.

"He was there this morning.  I was working out and he told me he was leaving.  Then he told me that he'd had the hots for me and wanted to blow me."

"And how could you turn down an offer like that, right?"

"To be honest, I've been so damned frustrated thinking about you I knew I had to do something if I was going to make it through a week off with you."

My eyes must have looked like pool balls.  "You've wanted me?"

Jim grinned.  "Blair," he said, "you're the best looking man I've ever met.  And you're a friend, a good friend.  I trust you."

I laughed.  "And here I've been thinking that there's no way you'd be interested in another man.  Hell, Jim, you were married!"

"Yeah, I was married, and I like the ladies just fine, but they're something about you.  I can't explain it.  I just know that it's there.  I've wanted you for so long, and then when–"  He broke off, and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"And when you thought I'd died in that elevator?"

He nodded.  "I thought I'd lost you… forever.  I felt something inside of me break.  And when I saw you–"

"Jim," I interrupted.

He looked at me, his eyes begging me to understand, to say the words for him.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered, then swallowed hard.

It was my turn to smile.  "Then I suggest we get a shower and some sleep.  We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"A long day?" he asked, looking a little confused.

"I'm going to make love to you all day long," I promised.  "I'm going to show you just how much I love you."

The relief that flooded his expression was classic.  "You are?" he asked.

I nodded, then leaned over and kissed him.

"You're the guide," he whispered.  "Lead me wherever you want me to go."

I was hoping he'd say that!


End file.
